


101 reasons

by wolfstarsgalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, just pure fluff for remus's birthday :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarsgalaxy/pseuds/wolfstarsgalaxy
Summary: it's remus lupin's eighteenth birthday, and his best mates decide to wake him up early to open his present.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	101 reasons

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my greatest work, but i just wanted to write a little something for the best boy's birthday! also, catch the "all the young dudes" reference in here ;)

It had been Peter’s voice that awoke Remus from his sleep that early Friday morning.

“Remus, wake up!”

Said boy just groaned in response, which caused James to grab his shoulder and attempt to shake him. “Come on, Moony! It’s the second greatest day of March! Get up!”

“Second greatest..?” Remus turned his head toward his friend, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep!” James eagerly nodding his head. The boy then let a smirk overcome his face. “Of course, the best day in March is my own birthday. Yours is a close second, though!”

The dark skinned boy was then promptly shoved off of Remus’s bed, causing Peter and Sirius, who had surprisingly stayed quiet this whole time, to burst into fits of laughter. 

“Okay. I deserved that.”

“Yeah, you did, you fucking prat,” Remus grumbled, slowly sitting up in his bed. “What time is it?”

“About four in the morning,” Peter replied, smiling sweetly at Remus.

“We wanted to celebrate your birthday as early as we could!” Sirius exclaimed, setting a wrapped present on Remus’s lap. “You only turn eighteen once, after all!”

Remus laughed, and his boyfriend’s expression softened, bringing the brunette’s scarred hand to his lips. The younger squeezed the dark haired boy’s hand, and shifted his gaze to the present in his lap.

“Well?” James elbowed the birthday boy, having gotten back on the bed. “Don’t just look at it! I know Peter did a good job wrapping it, but you have to open it! We spent ages making this for you!”

“Mhm! Us and the girls, too! This gift is from all of us,” Peter smiled brightly.

Remus smiled back at his friend and started tearing away the wrapping paper. Inside was what looked like a small rectangular shaped scrapbook. “101 REASONS WE LOVE REMUS JOHN LUPIN!” was written on its cover.

The green eyed boy ran his hand gently over the cover, laughing at the small drawing of a wolf, dog, stag, and rat. He slowly opened the book, and on the first page was a small paragraph followed by seven signatures from his friends. The paragraph was clearly in Lily’s handwriting.

_ “Happy 18th Birthday to the one and only Remus John Lupin! Thank you so much for being in each of our lives. You mean the world to us all and we’re so lucky we can call you our friend.” _

Remus let out a snort, seeing that Sirius had drawn an arrow to the word ‘friend’ and wrote “AND SIRIUS ORION BLACK’S LOVELY AND AMAZING FUTURE HUSBAND!!” in the margins. His boyfriend simply moved to sit next to him and laid his head on the taller’s shoulder. 

_ “We hope that this can show you just how loved and appreciated you are. 101 reasons is simply not enough for us to say all the reasons we love you, but I think you’ll be able to get the point. Have an amazing day, Remus. You are so loved.” _

The brunette traced his finger over the last sentence of the paragraph, smiling to himself, before turning the page. The handwriting was James’s on this page, and along a page full of writing was a page full of doodles and a few pictures of the dark skinned boy and Remus.

_ “Reason #1: Your kindness _

_ Moony, Moony, oh Moony! I can’t even put into words how much I admire your kindness. You’ve always tried to be kind toward everyone you meet, even if they don’t deserve it. You have a heart of pure gold, and I really admire that about you.” _

Remus smiled and grabbed James’s hand, causing the boy to move and lean onto the older’s unoccupied shoulder. “Thank you, Prongs.”

James smiled brightly. “Of course. Anything for our Moony.”

Remus grinned and turned the page again. This page was from Peter. 

_ “Reason #2: Your strength _

_ You are so, so, SO strong, Remus, both physically and mentally. You’ve gone through so much shit in the past, but you’ve pushed through it and never let anything get in your way. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and I’m so glad to have someone like you to look up to.” _

The brunette tilted his head and gestured to Peter to come closer. “Get over here, Wormtail.”

The boys had moved so they could all look through the scrapbook together, Peter and James sitting next to Remus while he leaned back against Sirius’s chest. The dark haired boy was resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as the page was turned to reason three, which was Sirius’s first paragraph in the book. 

_ “Reason #3: Your smile _

_ Not to be a complete sap here, but your smile has to be one of my favorite things about you. Whether it’s the smallest grin or an ear-to-ear smile, you always manage to light up the room. I can’t help but to always smile back at you when you smile at me. Your smile is one of the best things in the world, and I’m not exaggerating in the slightest when I say that.” _

“I love you so much, Moons,” Sirius murmured into his boyfriend’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you even more, Pads. Thank you.”

The next pages were from Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary. Remus read one reason written by each of his friends before closing the book gently. “We can look through the rest of this after classes later. I think we should all try to get some more sleep in.”

The other boys nodded and yawned in agreement. Peter and James both gave Remus a hug before returning to their own beds. Sirius moved next to his boyfriend, pulling the blankets over them both and dragging Remus to lay down. The pale boy snuggled into the taller’s chest, pressing a kiss over his heart.

“Happy Birthday, love. Thank you for being in my life.”

Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius. “Thank  _ you _ for being in mine. I can’t imagine going through all of this without you.”

The two Gryffindors fell into a comfortable silence, holding one another close and pressing kisses wherever they could until sleep overtook them. 


End file.
